


Chín Phần Mười

by Decembre1722



Series: Me praying that Aizen-sama will see my dedication and join me in Onmyoji [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, POV switch
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decembre1722/pseuds/Decembre1722
Summary: Kể lại câu chuyện Decimated dưới góc nhìn khác.Aizen nhìn con người đầy rối loạn trước mặt mình, cảm xúc và bồng bột dồn ép lại một chỗ tạo thành cậu ấy. Anh cố không cười thành tiếng. "Thật à?" Anh hỏi. "Ta cưới em?" Và Ichimaru tổn thương





	Chín Phần Mười

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catsafari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsafari/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nine Tenths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062376) by [Catsafari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsafari/pseuds/Catsafari), [thedrunkenwerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf). 

> A/N: Wolfie, tui đã hứa là tui sẽ viết fic cho ship của bà khi tui cảm thấy bị angst chà đạp. Và đó là khi tui đọc xong Decimated. Hông cần cảm ơn tui đâu nha. Còn với độc giả khác, hi vọng các bạn sẽ đọc Decimated trước khi đọc fic này, sẽ dễ hiểu hơn rất nhiều. Cùng là một câu chuyện, nhưng được viết dưới góc nhìn của Aizen. Chúc vui.
> 
> T/N: Các bạn tưởng lần trước là đau rồi ư, hihihihi sẵn sàng đi bởi vì còn phần này và phần sau nữa. Chúc vui.

Người ta bảo khi sắp chết ta sẽ được thấy cuộc đời mình và cả người mình yêu vụt qua trước mắt.

Với Aizen thì không, anh cũng chẳng biết mình đã suýt chết hay không, nhưng dù thế nào thì kết quả cũng dở tệ. Chẳng có top 10 cảnh trong cuộc đời của anh, tất cả những gì anh có chỉ là cơn đau đầu như búa bổ và thêm một điểm yếu trên cơ thể mình.

Anh còn thấy cả ánh sáng nữa, quá nhiều ánh sáng, chả phải dạng ánh sáng cuối đường hầm mà người ta hay bảo đâu.

Anh rên rỉ, làu bàu vài tiếng phàn nàn và nhăn mày chống lại ánh sáng từ ngoài cửa sổ chiếu vào. Anh ta đã lỡ tạo ra một mặt trời quá hoàn hảo cho Hueco Mundo. Lúc này anh chỉ mong sao trời ngoài kia chuyển qua mùa đông luôn đi cho rồi.

"Ơn chúa, anh tỉnh lại rồi..."

Aizen lập tức chú ý tới người đang đứng trong phòng, có hơi sửng sốt vì bản thân không nhận ra trong phòng có khách lạ. Giọng nói phát ra khá quen thuộc, nhưng sự quan tâm ẩn chứa trong đó thì không. Anh cũng cảm thấy được sự run rẩy của cấp dưới của mình, Ichimaru.

Run rẩy à?

"Ta hôn mê bao lâu rồi?" Aizen hỏi.

"Một ngày đêm."

Không lâu tới mức khiến cậu ta lo lắng vậy.

"Anh đã ngất xỉu." Ichimaru tiếp tục. "Anh đã bất tỉnh khi tui tìm thấy anh, giữa một vũng máu kinh khủng..."

Cái đấy thì có hơi đáng lo lắng thật, Aizen cân nhắc. Anh thở ra, cố gắng ngồi thẳng dậy, gần như đã bật ngửa khi tay Ichimaru đỡ vai anh và nâng anh dậy. Cảm giác quen thuộc một cách kì lạ, Aizen nghĩ, suýt nữa buột miệng nói ra suy nghĩ của mình. Trong ký ức của anh, chưa bao giờ anh phải cố gắng đến vậy chỉ để không phun ra mọi thứ mà anh nghĩ trong đầu. Tay Ichimaru rời khỏi anh, nhưng bản thân cậu thì không. Aizen tập trung nhấn mạnh vào vấn đề hiện tại của cuộc nói chuyện, nói đúng hơn là vấn đề của anh. "Đã có giao tranh à?" Anh hỏi.

"Có lẽ vậy. Tui hông tận mắt thấy gì, tui chỉ tìm được anh." 

Câu trả lời ngắn gọn, sắc bén, Aizen để ý. Không được bình thường cho lắm với tính cách của cậu ấy, con người thường xuyên cười và đùa cợt, tưởng như lúc nào cũng đang giỡn vậy. Aizen chưa bao giờ tập trung đến thế. Cậu hay Tosen, cả hai đều hữu dụng, nhưng cái đó thì chưa đủ để chiếm nhiều thời gian trong tâm trí của Aizen. Chỉ có lợi và hại.

Ichimaru vẫn đang nhìn anh, như thể cậu đang kỳ vọng gì đó khác.

Aizen mỉm cười, vẫn nụ cười luôn hữu dụng với đội phó trước của anh ta, Hinamori. "Nếu đã vậy, cảm ơn vì đã chăm sóc ta."

Ichimaru không di chuyển, chẳng để ý đến lời trục xuất khá rõ ràng đó. Nếu Aizen còn đủ khỏe thì anh sẽ tự mình rời đi, nhưng không. Hơn nữa, Sousuke Aizen cũng không phải dạng sẽ rời đi, anh thường không phải làm vậy.

"Anh có... ổn hông vậy?"

Lại nữa. Cái sự _quan tâm_ ấy. Aizen cảm thấy khó chịu vì sự chấp nhất này, nhưng dễ dàng che giấu điều đó bằng một nụ cười hài hước. Ichimaru cũng không phải là người duy nhất biết giấu mình dưới sự vui vẻ. 

"Tại sao không chứ?"

"Anh có vẻ... khác, hông giống anh cho lắm."

"Thế, em nghĩ ta là ai?"

Ichimaru nhìn anh, cảm giác như vĩnh hằng vừa trôi qua trong khoảnh khắc ấy, sau đó cậu lại cười, cùng một nụ cười với Aizen hiện tại, một chiếc mặt nạ.

"Tui hông biết, nhưng anh lạ lắm, hông giống anh." 

Và cậu ta vẫn ở đó. Aizen đang cân nhắc nói ra một lời trục xuất rõ ràng hơn thì đột nhiên Ichimaru vươn tay qua và chạm vào má anh. Bàn tay áp lên một bên má, dịu dàng vô cùng, ngón tay vuốt nhẹ dọc xương hàm của anh. Lạ lẫm làm sao. Aizen dùng toàn bộ sức mạnh của mình để kiềm chế và không hất tay cậu ra. Sousuke Aizen _không_ phản ứng, nhưng trong lòng cảm thấy bị xúc phạm bởi sự tiếp xúc đầy thân thiết nọ.

"Helios của tui đi đâu mất rồi?" Ichimaru thì thào.

Nụ cười giả tạo ấy lại xuất hiện, sự thay đổi cảm xúc trên gương mặt anh khiến Ichimaru buông lỏng. "Helios?" Aizen lặp lại, không hề che giấu sự bối rối của mình, kèm theo đó là chút hài hước để phủ định tình huống hiện tại, cũng như phá hoại mọi thứ Ichimaru đang muốn khẳng định.

Hai người bọn họ, thực tế mà nói, theo cách nào đó, rất giống nhau, Aizen nghĩ. Ichimaru cũng không phản ứng, nhưng Aizen có thể cảm nhận được nỗi khó chịu mà lời anh nói gây ra cho cậu, cách cậu nghiêng đầu, cau mày. Cậu thu tay về một cách chậm rãi, tự nhiên như thể đó là bản ý của cậu mà không phải do tổn thương bởi lời nói từ Aizen.

Họ giống nhau, nhưng không giống tới vậy để thành vấn đề, Aizen xác nhận.

"Ừaaaa," Ichimaru chậm rãi nói từng lời một cách khó khăn. "Helios ấy, anh nhớ hông, thần mặt trời." Bàn tay còn lại của cậu, bàn tay không dịu dàng chạm vào anh, chỉ ra ngoài phía cửa sổ. "Bởi vì anh đã tạo ra vầng thái dương đó cho tui?"

Aizen giữ vững sự thích thú của mình trong tầm kiểm soát. Cấp dưới của anh hẳn là đã mất bình tĩnh rồi. Cậu ấy nói cậu ấy nhớ ánh dương ở Thi Hồn Giới và... cái gì cơ? Anh cố nhớ lại tình huống trong quá khứ, khi chuyện xảy ra, nhưng chẳng có gì cả. Chỉ một khoảng lặng chìm vào thời gian. Dẫu vậy, anh tin rằng bản thân sẽ chẳng bao giờ làm một chuyện vặt vãnh như thế chỉ để làm hài lòng cấp dưới của mình.

Ngón tay cậu chạm vào tay anh, và Ichimaru đang nhìn anh như thể kỳ vọng vào điều gì đó lẽ ra phải có ở anh.

Nhưng chẳng có gì cả. 

Sự tiếp xúc giữa họ khiến Aizen cảm thấy khó chịu, tựa như có kiến bò trên da. Anh không nhìn xuống tay mình, giả như không buồn để ý nó. "Và... chuyện đó xảy ra lúc nào?"

Cơ thể Ichimaru dường như đẫ cứng lại, dẫu rằng cách đứng của cậu đã gượng ép lắng rồi, Aizen nhận định đó là sự hoảng sợ. Cậu hít vào trước khi lên tiếng, run rẩy nhưng vẫn trót lọt trả lời. 

"Vài tháng trước, sau khi ta tới đây. Tui nói tui nhớ ánh mặt trời ở nhà, nên anh quyết định tự mình tạo nó cho tui. Anh... Anh đã tốn hàng tuần chỉ vì nó. Anh... Anh hông nhớ hả?" Cậu bắt đầu nói nhanh hơn, câu nói dài hơn nhưng lại mất đi sự lưu loát vốn có của nó. Vội vã, gấp gáp, _xúc động_. "Anh nói rằng sau khi chúng ta kết hôn anh sẽ tạo nó cho tui, tui tưởng anh đùa cơ mà..."

"Kết hôn," Aizen nhắc lại, gần như bật cười, và Ichimaru im bặt ngay sau khi anh lên tiếng. "Chúng ta kết hôn à?"

Cậu thở hổn hển. Ồ. Vậy là cậu ta _sắp_ gục ngã rồi nhỉ. "Ừ," Ichimaru đáp, lại trở về với cách nói chuyện ngắn gọn rành rọt. "Kết hôn."

Aizen nhìn con người đầy rối loạn trước mặt mình, cảm xúc và bồng bột dồn ép lại một chỗ tạo thành cậu ấy. Anh cố không cười thành tiếng. "Thật à?" Anh hỏi. "Ta cưới em?"

Và Ichimaru tổn thương.

Có lẽ anh đã hiểu lầm. Họ có vẻ chẳng giống nhau gì cả.

Tiếp xúc giữa bọn họ biến mất, và Aizen cảm nhận được quyền điều khiển trò chơi đang thay đổi theo đúng ý mình, kể cả khi Ichimaru đang phản ứng lại và cố tỏ ra hài hước một cách tệ hại như thường. "Đau quá, Sou, đau quá."

Aizen khựng người, vô tình tiết lộ cảm xúc của mình, quả thật là quen thuộc vô cùng. Có thể là anh đã nghe lầm. Có thể Ichimaru chưa từng gọi anh bằng tên riêng của mình, hay biệt danh gì đó. Aizen muốn tin rằng những gì mình vừa nghe chỉ là lỗi giác, nhưng thực tế thì không được như vậy.

Phải xin lỗi cậu ấy, anh nghĩ. Có lẽ làm như vậy sẽ khiến cậu ấy yên lặng. "Xin lỗi, ý ta không phải--"

"Hông sao đâu." Ichimaru ngắt lời, và Aizen lặng lẽ mừng thầm vì điều đó. Anh không biết phải nói gì tiếp theo cả. _Ta không cố ý nói rằng em chẳng có ý nghĩa gì với ta hết. Ta không cố ý muốn nói việc ta tạm ngừng kế hoạch của mình chỉ vì một ai đó nực cười ra sao, hay chuyện ta bị đánh lạc hướng bởi một kẻ như em chẳng khác gì đang xúc phạm ta cả..._

Tất cả những điều đó, Aizen đều không nói ra. Dù sao thì với anh ta Ichimaru vẫn còn lợi dụng được, dẫu cậu có đang loạn trí hay không đi nữa thì sự thật vẫn không đổi, cậu là một trong những tử thần mạnh nhất của anh, và có lẽ còn nhiều hơn thế, nếu theo như những gì cậu thể hiện.

Ichimaru vẫn tiếp tục. "Hông sao đâu. Tui biết anh thi thoảng hay nói vô ý." 

Aizen giật khóe môi, cố gắng giữ vững nụ cười. Anh ấy à? Nói vô ý? Hồi ở Thi Hồn Giới thì còn có thể, bởi ngày đó anh còn khoác lớp vỏ ngoài dịu dàng, khiêm tốn cư xử với các tử thần khác. Nhưng còn ở đây? Tại Las Noches nơi anh ta trị vì? Anh ta có vô số trách nhiệm tại đây, và chẳng cái nào phù hợp với việc nói vô ý cả.

Cậu vẫn đang nhìn anh, kiên nhẫn như đang chờ một đáp án.

"Xin lỗi," Aizen nói, giọng anh dịu dàng nhưng thực tế trong lòng lại đầy tính toán. "Ta không nhớ được gì cả."

Anh đang nghiên cứu tình huống một lần nữa, phân tích mọi thứ theo nguyên nhân và hệ quả, nhưng vẫn xen lợi ích cá nhân vào. Anh sẽ phải hành động thật cẩn thận, hẳn rồi, nhưng anh là dân chuyên mà. Một tử thần hết lòng cống hiến vì đức tin của mình, bất chấp tình huống mờ mịt ra sao? Anh có thể lợi dụng chuyện đó, giống như cách anh đã lợi dụng Hinamori vậy.

Ichimaru vẫn kiên nhẫn đợi Aizen tiếp tục, và anh hài lòng về điều đó. Xem chừng cấp dưới của anh vẫn còn đủ tỉnh táo. "Em nói hai ta từng kết hôn à?"

"Đã, đang." Ichimaru sửa lại. "Chúng ta là vợ chồng."

Khởi đầu không tốt lắm nhỉ, lỡ lời ngay lượt đầu tiên à. "Được rồi. Chuyện đấy xảy ra--" Cẩn thận nào. "Chúng ta cưới khi nào thế?"

"Đã rất lâu rồi." Ichimaru nhỏ nhẹ nói. "Vào một đêm mưa tháng Ba, tại nhà thờ."

Aizen đang tính xem khả năng mình đã giả tạo ký ức đó là bao nhiêu. Ký ức giả dối về một chuyện vô lý tới vậy, thế mà tên ngốc này lại tin vào nó một cách mù quáng. Nhưng anh cũng phủ định tính toán của mình ngay lập tức sau đó. Thế giới của Ichimaru, cuộc sống mà Ichimaru đã sống quá chi tiết, quá phức tạp để anh có thể lừa dối mà không tạo ra sai lầm nào. Đặc biệt là khi anh còn bận quá nhiều việc khác như hiện tại. Nên anh nghiêng đầu. "Xin lỗi, ta nhớ không ra."

Tiếng cười bật thốt lên, hoảng loạn như chủ nhân của nó vậy. Bờ vực điên loạn đương lẩn lút bên bờ.

Đệch.

Cậu cuối cùng cũng ngưng cười, thay vào đó là ánh mắt đầy lo lắng. "Thôi đi Sousuke, trò này hông hay đâu. Anh đừng diễn nữa được hông?"

Aizen im lặng một lúc lâu. Lại cảm giác quen thuộc từ tận đáy lòng ấy. Cậu không gọi anh bằng biệt danh nữa, nhưng sự thân thương thì không đổi. Anh nên ngăn cậu lại ngay lập tức, dừng trước khi mọi thứ sụp đổ. Hữu dụng hay không cũng không quan trọng nữa, đuổi cậu đi thôi, bắt cậu đi thật xa để sự điên loạn này không ảnh hưởng đến kế hoạch kỹ lưỡng của anh. Tính khí của Ichimaru thật sự rất thất thường, như một khẩu đại bác nguy hiểm bất cứ lúc nào cũng có thể khai hỏa, vào bất cứ ai, kể cả Aizen. Tuy nhiên...

Hueco Mundo gần đây buồn chán vô cùng, cư dân ở đây chẳng có gì đáng chú ý, hay ít nhất hiện tại thì không. Thi Hồn Giới cũng chưa chịu tới tìm họ. Chưa tới lúc. Sẽ có một ngày chúng tới, nhưng trong thời gian này thì...

Trong thời gian này, Aizen hẳn có thể chơi đùa một chút. Một thử thách. Một vai diễn. Các Arrancar khác đi theo anh không vì sợ hãi thì cũng là miễn cưỡng thần phục với Hogyoku trong tay anh. Một số kẻ khác có âm mưu riêng, anh biết cách để xử lý chúng. Nhưng chuyện này thì khác, một vấn đề mới, một con rối để chơi, thú vị.

Ichimaru trông có vẻ xanh xao hơn thường lệ. "Thần ơi, anh..." Cậu rền rĩ. "Thật sự hông nhớ được, phải hông?"

Aizen chậm chạp lắc đầu, khiến cậu thất vọng một cách cẩn thận và dịu dàng. "Không."

Ichimaru chật vật, cậu trông như một con cá mắc cạn, môi mấp máy cố tìm cách phát ra tiếng. Cách so sánh nực cười vô cùng, nhưng anh cẩn thận giấu kỹ suy nghĩ của mình, không để lộ bất cứ cảm xúc gì lên mặt.

"Tại sao," Cậu cuối cùng cũng có thể cất tiếng, "anh lại hông nhớ chứ?

"Ta không biết nữa." Aizen trả lời. Anh định đùa một chút, cho cậu cấp dưới chút ít hi vọng, nhưng rồi sau đó lại quyết định đưa ra một lý do nhảm nhí để kích thích cậu. "Hay là em nhầm với giấc mơ nào đó vậy?" anh nói. Cơ hội cuối cùng cho thằng ngốc này lùi lại khỏi ý tưởng vô nghĩa này.

Có thứ gì đó đổ vỡ trong Ichimaru, Aizen có thể thấy điều đó, nhưng anh không biết nó là gì. "Có lẽ thế thật." Cậu thì thào.

Có lẽ chỉ cần như vậy thôi, dù Aizen có hơi thất vọng vì phá hủy cậu lại dễ dàng như vậy. Anh tưởng anh đã chọn cấp dưới của mình vô cùng cẩn thận, nhưng xem ra thì có vẻ chưa kỹ càng cho lắm. Anh có thể cho qua chuyện này, tin rằng ảo tưởng của Ichimaru đã bị hủy hoại hoàn toàn. Như thế sẽ dễ hơn nhiều.

Nhưng dẫu rối có đứt dây thì nó cũng là rối.

Anh vươn tới, tay chạm nhẹ vào cánh tay Ichimaru. Trông như có vẻ đang an ủi cậu nhưng thực chất làm vậy chỉ để tránh cậu chủ động tiếp xúc với anh nhiều hơn nữa. Anh đột nhiên nghĩ tới Hinamori và cách sự dịu dàng của anh đã dụ dỗ con bé quá dễ dàng. Anh nhận ra, mình vẫn còn giữ trọn vẹn vai diễn ấy, và sẵn sàng nhập vai bất cứ lúc nào. 

"Em không sao chứ?" Anh hỏi thật dịu dàng.

Ichimaru nhìn lại về phía anh, nhìn thấu anh. Và, vào chính khoảnh khắc đó, Aizen biết cậu đang nhìn thấu sự cảm thông giả tạo của anh, nhìn thẳng vào sự trống rỗng sâu dưới lớp vỏ bọc ấy.

"Ừ," Ichimaru dối. "Tui không sao." 

ooOoo

Sau khi Ichimaru rời đi, không gian yên tĩnh lại và Aizen cũng có thời gian để suy tính.

Như thế này thú vị hơn, Ichimaru đã nhìn thấu lòng tốt giả tạo của anh. Suy cho cùng thì anh cũng không muốn trò chơi này dễ đến thế. Nếu chỉ cần một cái mặt nạ cười hiền lành và vài cảm xúc trống rỗng thì lừa cậu cũng chẳng khác gì lừa Hinamori cả, và anh đã làm trò đó một lần rồi.

Nếu Ichimaru đủ khôn ngoan để nhận ra sự dối trá của Aizen, vậy thì anh chỉ cần kiên nhẫn hơn chút nữa. Tìm một cách khác, tìm thứ khiến cậu ấy phải kích động. Trở thành Aizen, Sousuke, trở thành _Sou_ của cậu ấy, người Ichimaru tin rằng cậu ta biết. Người cậu ta yêu. Kẻ mà có thể hái sao trên trời xuống chỉ vì tình nhân của anh ta muốn thế.

Loại ý nghĩ đó làm Aizen buồn cười, nhưng không phải không thể. Anh ta có thể diễn vai đó, để xem chuyện sẽ đi tới đâu. Nhân lúc này thì học cách chơi theo nhịp của cậu vậy.

Aizen cười.

Chuyện này... sẽ hay đấy.


End file.
